1. Field of the Invention
The object of the patent is a stabilizing composition being a new generation of ion-exchange stabilizers of clay-loam soils, a method of its preparation and a method of stabilizing clay-loam soils using the stabilizing composition.
2. Description of Related Art Including Information Disclosed Under 37 CFR 1.97 and 37 CFR 1.98.
ROADBOND EN-1 road aggregate is known a preparation by C.S.S. Technology, Inc. from Tolar in Texas 76476 U.S. Pat. No. 4,941,924.
Initially EN-1 preparation was a mixture of citrus oil (e.g. made of lemons) with a solution of sulphuric acid in accordance with U.S. Pat. No. 5,000,789. CSS manufactures a preparation with a modified composition. This is a solution of monosulphonated derivative of an organic aliphatic compound that is a D-limonene, namely of D-limonene sulphonated acid in a concentrated sulphuric acid. D-limonene itself is a simple monoterpene, namely 1-methyl-4-isopropenylcyclohexane-1,8-diene, from which as a result of the reaction of monosulphonation 4-isopropenylcyclohexane-1,8-diene-1-methylenesulphonic acid is achieved. The EN-1 preparation is called an ion-exchange stabilizer of clay-loam soil, i.e. according to the definition of such stabilizers an effective means to stabilize doubtful and expansive (clay, loam) soils in order to implement the layers of improved substrate or road surface substructure, as well as to reconstruct damaged mineral-bituminous surfaces. It is manufactured and distributed in a concentrated state. In the road construction it is used only after dilution with water at a ratio of 1:200 to 1:600. Construction technology using EN-1 lowers the costs of road construction by 30-60%, increases the load-bearing capacity by 40-70%, and by raising the characteristics of durability reduces the cost of road maintenance by 20-60%, compared to standard execution. A preparation manufactured by GAMMA COLOR Sp.z.o.o. is also known. It is used to stabilize roads, squares and industrial construction sites. It is particularly useful with a stabilization of doubtful and expansive soils and stabilization of soils while reinforcing the embankments and construction of forest and agricultural roads, storage yards, car parks etc. The use of this preparation can prevent the replacement of doubtful and expansive soils, turning them into permanent stabilized soil with high load-bearing capacity, E2≥120 MPa. UPD preparation is a solution of alkyl-benzene-sulphonic acid (ABS) in sulphuric acid and after mixing with clay soil, durable and strong chemical bonds, including ionic bonds and hydrogen bonds, are formed between the particles of silicates and aluminosilicates contained in the ground. The factor cementing silicates and aluminosilicates is an organic compound with an acidic group that easily reacts with silicates and aluminosilicates, creating a very strong compounds. The resultant stabilized waterproof layer is slightly elastic and is not fractured. Load-bearing capacity and compressive strength are significantly increased. Moreover, the UPD preparation comprises waterproofing additives and the so-called blockers that strengthen the bonds formed, preventing the “ageing” of the resulting stabilization.
Still there is a need of creating new stabilizers in order to obtain a significant improvement of consolidation of the soil colloids by introducing into the soil compounds which are capable of forming more bonds per one molecule with these colloids than in known preparations.
It is clear that the more groups capable of bonding of any type e.g. donor-active (formation of complexes with cations), acid-active groups (salt formation) or capable of forming hydrogen bonds as well as those affecting based on the principle of van der Waals forces the compound has, the greater influence it has on soil colloids, which include mainly silicate and aluminosilicate groups, metal cations, oxides, metal carbonates, silica, sulphides etc., and the like. In addition, the more free metal ions with a valence charge as high as possible in the consolidated soil, the more easily a specific network of coordination interactions favorable for the stabilization of soil domains will be created. This is facilitated by creating an acidic environment in the soil and deliberate introduction of these ions into the soil. Moreover, an additional objective of obtaining new generation ion-exchange stabilizers was to introduce new compounds which would act as molecular reinforcing strings strengthening the consolidated structure of clay-loam soil. Preparations added to the soil should have substances facilitating emulsification and wetting processes, while acting also as the above-mentioned molecular strings.
Finally, optional is adding the preparation concentrate of the invention, hygroscopic water-binding substances (cement, gypsum, etc.) while mixing the soil with a dilute solution of the preparation concentrate of the invention.